Un Corazón Dos Amores
by KiaxCullen
Summary: La vida de Damon Salvatore da un giro cuando llega una noticia que cambiara completamente su mundo, deberá dejar de ser un hombre sin escrúpulos y adaptarse para cuidar a alguien muy indefenso, ¿Podrá ser capaz de lograrlo?
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen tanto a S. Mayer y a L.J Smith, solo la historia es creación mía y queda estrictamente toda copia parcial o completa de ella sin mi consentimiento._

* * *

_Beteado por Eve Runner, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

**Un Corazón, Dos Amores.**

**Prólogo**

Hace un año mi vida era un completo desastre, pasaba por un momento de oscuridad, me sentía como en el infierno. ¿Qué hacía para olvidar aquel dolor? Sencillo, me comportaba como un cretino, no me preocupaba por nada ni nadie, pasaba en fiestas, ahogaba mis dramas internos en alcohol y en mujeres. No me preocupaba el trabajo, la familia y mucho menos los sentimientos como el amor. Tenía lo que quería de manera fácil, pues soy poseedor de una gran fortuna. Me encantan los lujos y las mujeres, conseguía todo con un chasquido de mis dedos, y a las mujeres me bastaba con mirarlas y estaban a mi entera disposición. Creerán que mi vida era feliz… ¿Felicidad? ¿Soy feliz? A pesar de tener todo mi vida era una completa mierda; sencilla, monótona, placentera… todo lo que se imaginen, pero me sentía vacío. Desde que mis padres murieron y mi hermano se quedó con la chica que amaba, comencé a ser un cretino y mujeriego. Nada me importaba, no tenía razón alguna para estar feliz. ¡Mi vida era una jodida mierda!

Cada día era más de lo mismo, trabajo, fiestas y mujeres… muchas mujeres, es fácil conseguirlas, obtener sexo y luego despacharlas; para cada día tenía a una chica nueva en mi cama. Todas sabían que era solo sexo, nada de relaciones y mucho menos corazones y flores. No me quejaba, me encantaba la vida de juerga y sobretodo tener a mujeres dispuestas a darme placer. Tenía a dos preferidas, por cierto, muy buenas en la cama, y que gozaban con mi sexo salvaje, con ellas tenía un trato especial, ciertos pequeños beneficios de los se deleitaban mientras acataran mis normas.

Por mucho tiempo fue así, hasta que una noticia cambió completamente mi vida. Noticia inesperada, con la que creí que estaba más jodido que nunca. Apenas podía hacerme cargo de mí mismo, ¿cómo mierda cuidaría de alguien? En su momento quería matarla por ser tan descuidada, estúpida… arpía incompetente. Si creía que con algo como eso me atraparía estaba equivocada. Bueno, en un principio lo pensé, ¡qué se jodiera con su paquetito!

Pero gracias al inútil, corazón de abuela, de mi hermano, cambié de opinión; debo decir que la opinión de su mujer también fue importante, aún la amaba y no quería quedar como un jodido cabrón que no asume sus actos, entonces por ella realicé un enorme esfuerzo para hacer las cosas como es debido.

¿Cuál fue mi sorpresa? La maldita arpía luego de que armó todo un escándalo para que me quedara con ella, luego de meses de insistencia… ¡me manda a la mierda! ¿Qué tenía en su jodida cabeza? ¿Quién entiende a las malditas mujeres? Primero, insiste que esté con ella y cuando cedo ya no quiere…

El golpe final de esta arpía fue dejarme con el paquetito y luego largarse porque ella no estaba preparada para algo así, además no lo quería. Créanme que me reí como un estúpido cuando me lo dijo. Ella no estaba preparada, ¿yo sí? ¡No! ¿Quién con dos dedos de frente me dejaría a mí a cargo de algo como aquello? Soy inestable, despreocupado, mujeriego… un maldito cretino. No podía pasar a ser un buen hombre de un momento a otro, como si todo fuera tan fácil; cambiar, ser responsable y preocupado, ¿cómo mierda lo haría?

Bien, cuento corto… tuve que hacerlo, cambiar y ser mejor, por ella y por mí. No podía dejar a alguien tan frágil sin ninguna protección, además me pertenecía, no podía ser tan cruel y dejarla sola. Debo agradecerle a mi hermano y a su mujer por su apoyo, más a ella, ¿quién pensaría que yo podía ser alguien capaz de cuidar a otro? Aunque no lo crean lo logré, cambié para mejor, gracias a mi pequeño e inesperado regalo encontré un pedacito de luz, un poquito de felicidad, una pequeña ancla a la realidad…

Como dije quién pensaría que hace un año todo cambiaría por una mujer. Mejor dicho, por tres mujeres, no piensen mal, no soy polígamo. Gracias a estas tres mujeres encontré sentido a mi vida y conocí lo que es el amor en todos sus sentidos.

No negaré que pasé por momentos malos, una de ellas era un jodido dolor de cabeza, era una maldita arpía que casi me jode la vida, pero gracias a ella están estas dos hermosas mujeres que son lo más importante de mi vida, sin ellas, ya no soy nada, vivo por ellas, para hacerlas felices y darle lo mejor de mí.

A pesar de haber tenido un momento de completo infierno, pienso que sin aquellos instantes de absoluta oscuridad no sería lo que en estos momentos soy, además no las conocería a ellas, y sin duda alguna, me alegra que estén a mi lado. Doy gracias por ello, y jamás cambiaría todo lo que pasé para finalmente ser feliz. No me arrepiento de nada y volvería a pasar por todo nuevamente, solo por ellas… por mis amadas y adoradas mujeres.

Las amo con locura… las amo con pasión… simplemente las amo.

* * *

Nenas lindas, aquí nuevamente les traigo mi primer crossover, espero que disfruten de esta linda historia que escribiré para ustedes, como siempre estare al pendiente de sus comentarios, consultas, acotaciones, criticas y todo lo que estimen pertinente, ya que con ello seguirán mis ganas de escribir mucho y cada vez mejor.

Gracias nenas y espero de todo corazón que les guste.

Cariños de Kia Cullen :3


	2. Chapter 2

Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen tanto a S. Meyer como a L.J. Smith, solo la historia es propia, queda completamente prohibida la copia parcial o total de ella.

* * *

_Capítulo beteado por Eve Runner, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**POV Damon**

Manejaba mi hermoso auto, mi más reciente adquisición: un _porsche_ GT rojo. Recién salía de mi empresa de construcción, bueno una de tantas; mi padre me dejó a cargo tres de cinco de sus empresas, mi hermano estaba a cargo de las otras dos. Puedo decir que ser el primogénito sirvió de algo, aunque realmente no me interesaba mucho. La mayor parte del trabajo la realizaba mi amigo y mano derecha, Alarick. Generalmente me encargaba de algunos trámites de firmas y permisos. No soy aficionado al trabajo, bueno, ese tipo de trabajo, algo que realizaba con mi mayor fascinación era estar en una mujer.

Luego de un largo día por fin podía ir a mi casa a relajarme, es lo que más disfruto, una noche de placer… Como todo viernes hoy estaría con Tanya, ella era estupenda dando placer con la boca y nunca se ha quejado de mi manera brutal de cogérmela, de alguna manera sacaba mis frustraciones en ella, descargaba todo mi malestar y Tanya disfrutaba. A ella le encantaba que la follara duro, le encantaba mi lado salvaje, lo que hacía todo más fácil, simple y sencillo.

Pensaba en la manera de someterla, cuando el sonido del móvil me sacó de mis fantasías, el número era justamente de Tanya. Acepté la llamada y activé el altavoz mientras manejaba.

—Pensaba en ti, hermosa —le dije al momento de contestar.

—¡Qué bueno! Solo quería corroborar nuestro encuentro —contestó feliz.

—Claro, preciosa, sabes que los viernes soy todo tuyo.

—Entonces estaré esperando donde siempre, no demores, estoy ansiosa —diciendo esto Tanya colgó.

Ella es una de las pocas con la que he pasado tiempo teniendo sexo, llevaba cerca de dos meses sin despacharla, ya que me complacía. Generalmente no estaba más de tres veces con la misma mujer, pues muchas de ellas me aburrían o se colocaban muy melosas. La que me hablaba de relación, amor, hijos o familia, no volvía a saber de mí. A mis 28 años no pensaba en ningún tipo de atadura romántica, soy feliz así y planeo mantenerlo por algunos años más.

Ya era casi un ritual de todos los viernes. Tanya sabía perfectamente cómo eran las cosas, tenía todo organizado, a las ocho debía llamarme, a las ocho treinta la recogía en su trabajo y de ahí nos dirigíamos a mi departamento en el centro de Seattle, donde generalmente llegábamos a las nueve y de ahí en adelante era solo sexo. A ella le era permitido quedarse a dormir, las demás debían salir en la mañana sin que me molestaran ya que les dejaba dinero para un taxi.

Puedo decir que al llevar tiempo conmigo le atribuía ciertos beneficios, que tanto Tanya como Katherine disfrutaban. Una más que la otra, Tanya podía quedarse conmigo, tiene una tarjeta con un cupo limitado para que compre ropa o lo que ella estime conveniente, y lo más importante tiene sesiones de ejercicios en un gimnasio y en un spa de relajación y depilación. Ella lo disfrutaba y yo a ella.

Por otro lado, a Katherine la conocí en una de mis salidas de juerga hace seis meses. Me encanta su forma de ser: fría, calculadora, ambiciosa y una completa perra en la cama. Creo que por eso nos llevamos bien, somos parecidos en el carácter. Al llevar seis meses de sexo intenso tiene muchos más beneficios que Tanya, le compré un departamento cerca del mío, además tiene una llave de mi departamento pero sabe que solo debe ir los días que quedemos de acuerdo, una tarjeta con cupo ilimitado, se queda a dormir, gimnasio y el spa.

Llegué a la hora indicada donde Tanya, ella subió rápidamente en el auto y partí rumbo a mi departamento. Debo decir que el departamento era de uso exclusivo para satisfacer las necesidades carnales. Mi casa estaba en Forks, jamás ninguna mujer lo ha visto y se quedará de esa manera. La única mujer que llevaré será mi futura esposa y madre de mis hijos.

Estábamos en silencio, se escuchaba música baja, Tanya observaba detenidamente el auto, era la primera vez que lo veía.

—Lindo auto —dijo luego de analizarlo.

—Es una belleza, como yo. —Le sonreí de lado.

—¿Qué tienes en mente para mí? —susurró sensualmente en mi oído

—Espera y verás.

El resto del viaje fue en silencio, cosa que agradecía, no me gusta hablar mucho con Tanya ya que solo nos referimos al sexo, y prefiero practicarlo dedicarme a la teoría. Llegamos a la hora de siempre, aparqué el auto en el estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio. Nos bajamos sin decir nada, caminé directo al ascensor con Tanya siguiéndome. Debo decir que no soy un caballero, no se me da eso de ayudar a bajar del auto, o tomarla de la mano o cualquiera de esas cursilerías.

El silencio en el ascensor fue algo incómodo, la tensión sexual se palpaba en el aire, me estaba conteniendo en tomar a Tanya contra la pared y colocarme entre ella sin piedad alguna. Necesitaba descargar la tensión acumulada durante la semana, fue una maldita semana, llena de papeleos y estúpidas reuniones con nuevos proyectos de construcción.

Además tuve que verle la cara a mi queridísimo hermanito, nótese el sarcasmo. El estúpido de Stephan no quería asociarse a un proyecto porque según él no le convenía. El muy imbécil quería cambiar algunas cláusulas y yo no estaba dispuesto a darle la mitad de las ganancias. ¡Qué se joda! Buscaría por otro lado. Bien, no quiero pensar más en el estúpido de mi hermano.

Llegamos al nivel de mi departamento, piso nueve, era uno de los edificios más seguros en todo Seattle. Salimos del ascensor, digité mi código de seguridad y entramos. Tanya no perdió el tiempo y tiró sus cosas para luego abalanzarse sobre mí. Comenzó a besarme mientras desabrochaba mi camisa, la tomé y ella enredó sus largas piernas en mi cadera, caminé hasta mi habitación mientras que con mis manos masajeaba sus pechos y ella tiraba al suelo mi camisa.

Sin importarme, la tiré a la cama, me subí sobre ella y de un tirón le quité su falda, me estaba bajando los pantalones, cuando un carraspeo detrás de mí me llamó la atención, girándome me di cuenta de que Katherine estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Se veía hermosa, tenía puesto una blusa roja, jeans ajustados negros y botines de tacón de infarto, maquillaje oscuro y su cabello suelto ondulado. Me quedé estático observándola. ¿Qué rayos hacía aquí?

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo Katherine, en tono autoritario sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Sabes que antes debes llamar… —me cortó antes de terminar la frase.

—Créeme, si no fuera urgente no te molestaría —soltó sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

—Espérame afuera, ya salgo —le dije molesto.

—Es urgente, tenemos que solucionar un inconveniente, luego te sigues tirando a la perra plástica —diciendo esto, salió dando un portazo.

—Pensé que solo serías mío el día de hoy —dijo Tanya, claramente molesta por la interrupción.

—Era lo planeado, Tanya. Déjame solucionar esto, ya vuelvo.

Acomodé mis ropas y salí rápidamente de la habitación. Estaba molesto e indignado. Jamás nadie me había hablado así, ¿qué mierda se creía Katherine al venir acá y exigir que la escuche? No tiene ningún derecho, definitivamente los humos se le subieron a su cabeza ondulada. Escucharía su mierda de problema y luego le quitaría sus privilegios para no verla nunca más.

Entré a mi despacho, sabía que la encontraría ahí, ella estaba sentada tranquila como si todo fuera de lo más normal. Entré y cerré la puerta, caminando en su dirección la miré fríamente.

—¿Qué mierda quieres, Katherine? —cuestioné molesto.

—Podrías ser un poco más educado, tal vez un, ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? Entonces respondería. No estoy muy bien, vengo del médico y con resultados de un examen…

—¿Vienes a decir que estas enferma? Podías contarlo por teléfono —exclamé cortante.

—Sé cómo son las cosas, créeme, si no fuera necesario no estaría aquí —afirmó con odio

—¿Cuánto necesitas?

—Las cosas entre nosotros cambiarán, terminarás con tus juegos de placer y seré la única en tu vida. —Me miró decidida.

—¿Que mierda? No es algo que me interese y mucho menos con una perra como tú —dije sarcástico.

—Cariño, acostúmbrate a verme, mal que mal seré la madre de tu hijo y si…

—No serás la madre de mis hijos, la mujer que ocupe ese lugar será aquella que me robe el corazón y por desgracia hace tiempo que no tengo uno —respondí fríamente y claramente cabreado por su actitud.

Estaba comenzando a salir, cuando dijo:

—Estoy embarazada, tengo cuatro semanas —habló rápido y me tendió un papel.

La miré incrédulo. Tomé el dichoso papel médico y mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, en el estaba detallado lo que Katherine me acabada de decir, creo que palidecí más de lo que ya era. Sentí sensaciones muy extrañas, mi respiración se agitó, me mareé y mi visión se nubló, tuve que sostenerme del escritorio para no caer al suelo. Mi mirada se dirigía del papel a Katherine, ella estaba sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, tampoco se molestó en preguntar cómo estaba, claramente sabía que estaba al borde del desmayo.

Como pude rodeé el escritorio y me senté, tiré lejos el papel como si me hubiera quemado las manos con el, luego dirigí mi mirada a ella.

—¿Cómo mierda pasó? —dije casi histérico y gritándole.

—Sabes perfectamente cómo se hacen los bebés y…

—Sé perfectamente de qué forma se hacen, lo que te pregunto es como mierda es posible. Se supone que te cuidas ¡Por ello te pago! ¡FUE LO PRIMERO QUE TE DIJE! ¿Cómo mierda se te ocurre traer a un mocoso? ¡Ni siquiera me gustan! ¡No sé cuidar de mí! ¿Crees que podré ser capaz de cuidar a un niño? ¡Jódete! ¡JÓDETE TÚ Y TU MOCOSO! Además, ¿cómo sé que es mío? —Katherine me miraba con una ceja levantada.

— ¿Terminaste? —Tan solo bufé—. Primero que todo, sí, me cuido. Segundo, sé que me pagas todos esos tipos de gastos. Tercero, lástima que estuve enferma, razón por la cual tomé medicamentos, los cuales me contrarrestaron el efecto de las pastillas, por ende, ¡tengo un maldito mocoso creciendo dentro de mí! Esa fue la respuesta de la estúpida que me atendió. Cuarto, sé que apenas puedes cuidarte, que eres un maldito libertino y que no te interesan las relaciones, pero no soy tan maldita como para abortar y creo que tú tampoco me dejarías, mal que mal es tu sangre. Y por último, sí es tuyo, acuérdate que me hiciste firma el maldito papel de exclusividad, así que desde hace seis meses que no he tenido pareja alguna que no seas tú, ¡maldito cabrón!

Luego de todo su sermón, el cual repasaba mentalmente, me tranquilicé solo un poco, ella estaba sentada frente a mí, tranquila como si no pasase nada grave. Pasaron algunos minutos sin que ninguno dijera nada. Finalmente Katherine rompió el silencio.

— ¿Alguna otra duda? Si no me crees, puedes hacer un examen de ADN, me da igual —dijo mirándose sus uñas.

—No tengo ninguna otra duda. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? Quieres dinero, sabes que…

—¡No quiero tu maldito dinero! —casi me gritó.

—¿Entonces qué quieres?

—¡Qué te hagas cargo! —gritó.

—Sabes que me costará y que la joderé de alguna manera, no cambiaré por un niño…

—No te pido que cambies, aunque sí lo pensé, eso de ser única, ser la madre de tu hijo, puedo vivir contigo y jugar a la familia feliz y…

—¡Para tu carro! No te daré exclusividad, un bebé no me atará a ninguna mujer, así tenga millones.

—Bien, entonces quiero dinero —dijo como si fuera algo normal.

—Me parece justo, te daré todo lo que necesites, mientras lo tengas dentro de ti, una vez que nazca, el dinero se juntará en una cuenta y contrataré a una niñera que me dirá lo que se debe comprar, pero tú no tocaras ningún centavo más.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Lo que escuchaste, no te daré mi dinero a ti, me defraudaste, ¡rompiste una regla! Perderás tus malditos beneficios, lo único que te dejaré será el departamento, no soy tan maldito para dejarte en la calle con mi sangre dentro de ti. El dinero que se te pasará será el suficiente para cubrir los gastos básicos.

—¡No puedes hacerme esto!

—Claro que puedo, no eres nada mío.

—¡Soy la madre de tu hijo! ¿Te parece poco? —me gritó histérica.

—Sí. Si planeaste quedarte embarazada para sacarme dinero, pierdes tu tiempo, Alarick te dará un dinero mensual para cubrir lo básico. En cuanto a ti, no te quiero ver jamás en mi vida, con un abogado pactaré lo necesario en cuanto al dinero y a las visitas, una vez que nazca el niño —le dije fríamente.

—¡JÓDETE MALDITO BASTARDO! —me gritó, colocándose de pie dispuesta para irse.

—¡Katherine! —la llamé.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Devuélveme las tarjetas y las llaves de este departamento.

— ¡PÚDRETE! ¡NO TE DARÉ NADA!

—Como quieras, cancelaré las tarjetas y todos los servicios que ocupas, además cambiaré la cerradura y la clave —dije fríamente. Ella me dio su mejor mirada de odio y levantó su dedo del medio—. Katherine, el abogado se contactará contigo, y te pido que cuides el embarazo, si todo sale bien se te pagará una suma de dinero, pero solo al final del embarazo, también irás a ver a un médico que yo contrataré para ver cómo va el embarazo. Hasta entonces no quiero ver ni la nariz tuya.

Diciendo esto último, ella salió dando un enorme portazo. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve sentado en el escritorio sobándome la cabeza, tenía un dolor de los mil demonios. Mis pensamientos divagaban, no tenía nada claro, solo que no quería ver jamás en mi vida a la perra de Katherine.

No cometería el enorme error jamás, me sometería a una vasectomía y así poder gozar sin ninguna preocupación, hasta entonces no más sexo con nadie, lo que me recordaba que Tanya estaba en la habitación. Miré mi _rolex_, que indicaban las tres de la madrugada.

Sin ganas me levanté y fui directamente al dormitorio, encontrándome con Tanya durmiendo, bufé y sin ninguna delicadeza la desperté.

—¿Qué te pasa? —gritó Tanya, quejándose de la forma brusca de despertarla.

—Quiero que me des las llaves del departamento y las tarjetas de crédito —exigí fríamente y sin ninguna expresión en mi rosto.

—¡QUÉ! ¿Por qué? —preguntó con la confusión plasmada en su rostro.

—¡No quiero volver a verte jamás en mi puta vida!

—¿Qué mierda te pasa?

—¡Todas ustedes son unas malditas oportunistas! Ninguna mujer vale la puta pena, arribistas, perras, calienta pollas… Creen que embarazándose se quedaran con ustedes. ¡MALDITAS PUTAS! —Estaba cabreado, ya no pensaba lo que decía, todo lo veía rojo y para mala suerte de Tanya me desquitaba una vez más con ella.

—¡Qué te pasa, no estoy embarazada!

—Menos mal, pero sé que te ha pasado por tu cabeza teñida, pero no te daré la oportunidad, esto se acaba, ya tengo suficiente con un bastardo de la puta de Katherine —grité hablando más de la cuenta, vi como los ojos de Tanya se agrandaron por aquella información, maldije internamente ya que ella era una maldita chismosa.

—¡Katherine está embarazada!

—No te interesa, ahora dame las cosas que te pedí y luego lárgate de mí vista, no quiero saber nada más de ti. —La agarré de las muñecas, sacándola de mi cama.

—¡Ten cuidado, maldito animal! Me haces daño —gritó por mi arrebato.

—Solo lárgate, no quiero verte, no vuelvas a llamarme, ¡LARGO!

Tanya no lo pensó dos veces, tomó sus cosas rápidamente y salió sin decir ninguna palabra de la habitación, oí como daba un enorme portazo en la puerta principal.

Cuando estuve solo, me tiré a la cama, me dolía la jodida cabeza, mi cuerpo se sentía agarrotado, mis pensamientos no eran claros. ¿Qué mierda pasaría ahora? ¿Cómo me haría cargo de un mocoso? Mi única solución era llamar a Rick, él sabría qué hacer y tendría una respuesta a mis jodidas preguntas. Él era de confianza absoluta, sabía que me putearía por el enorme y jodido desastre, pero luego tendría una maldita solución.

Tomé mi móvil, en pantalla se veían las cuatro de la madrugada, no me importaba la hora, sabía que contestaría, aunque me mandaría al demonio por llamado a tan entrada la madrugada, pero no podía esperar más, estaba hecho un desastre. Antes de llamarlo fui a la despensa y saqué una botella de whisky, lo abrí y di un buen sorbo directo de la botella, solo para darme el valor de contarle el jodido desastre de mi vida. ¿Qué mierda realicé para merecer esto? ¿Tan cabrón he sido que cada vez más se jode mi vida? ¡MIERDA, MIERDA Y MÁS MIERDA!

Mientras marcaba el número de Rick, di otro largo sorbo de la botella. Al cuarto timbre me contestó la voz somnolienta de mi amigo.

—¿Por qué jodes a estas horas, Damon? —preguntó, obviamente molesto por mi llamado. Reí internamente.

—Rick, la he cagado. ¡LA CAGUÉ BIEN GRANDE! —dije riéndome, estaba de los nervios, mi comportamiento ya no era coherente.

—Siempre la jodes bien grande. ¿Qué cagada te mandaste ahora? —preguntó con fastidio.

—Te reirás de mí

—Damon, más te vale que valga la pena, para que me despertaras a estas horas. Suéltalo luego, quiero dormir.

—_Tendré un mocoso_ —dije rápido y luego me empiné la botella de whiskey.

—¿Qué mierda dijiste? Habla claro o te colgaré —exigió un fastidiado Rick.

—¡Tendré un mocoso! —grité al teléfono.

— ¿Damon, me tomas el pelo?

—Créeme Rick, eso desearía yo. La perra de Katherine me dijo que está embarazada, tiene cuatro jodidas semanas y no sé qué mierda hacer —expliqué histérico.

—Sí que la cagaste bien grande.

—¡Ya lo sé! —Volví a beber de la botella y me jalé de los cabellos.

—Estaré en media hora en tu departamento de folladas, más te vale que me esperes con una buena botella —diciendo esto me colgó el móvil.

Quedé mirando el móvil en mi mano, luego lo tiré lejos y me senté en el suelo a beber el resto de lo poco que quedaba. Solo me quedaba esperar a Rick y ver si tenía alguna solución al jodido desastre.


	3. Chapter 3

Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen tanto a S. Mayer como a L. , solo la historia es de mi creación, queda totalmente prohibida la copia parcial o total de ella.

* * *

_Capítulo beteado por Eve Runner, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**POV Damon**

Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac… El sonido del reloj de pared me estaba volviendo loco. Estaba acostado en el frío suelo tomando de lo que quedaba de la tercera botella de _whisky_. Sentía que había pasado una eternidad desde que llamé a Rick, no podía concentrarme en nada, todos mis pensamientos eran un caos gracias a la arpía de Katherine, a eso sumémosle el maldito tic tac del reloj que hacía que me martillara la cabeza.

Aún no podía creer en el embrollo que estaba metido, de todas las cosas posibles es increíble que me pasara esto. Definitivamente esta es la cagada más grande que he tenido. Además, no entiendo cómo es posible que quedara embarazada. ¿Realmente se anuló el anticonceptivo por los medicamentos? Debía averiguarlo, porque de ser premeditado… seré el cretino más cretino que ha existido con Katherine.

Estaba pensando en cómo arruinar a Katherine cuando sentí unos pasos en la sala, levanté un poco la cabeza y vi a Rick acercarse a paso lento hacia mí.

—Estás hecho un asco —señaló Rick luego de sentarse a mi lado en el suelo y quitarme la botella para beber de ella.

—El infierno es mejor que esta mierda —respondí sentándome con algo de esfuerzo y quitándole la botella.

—¿Tan malo es tener un hijo? —preguntó alzando una ceja.

—¡Sí! Cuando eres alguien sin escrúpulos y la madre es la perra de Katherine. Te aseguro que de esa combinación nada bueno saldrá.

—Dicen que un bebé es una bendición, quizás es el momento de que tomes las riendas de tu vida —dijo serio y mirándome fijamente, aquello me hizo reír.

—¿Rick, realmente crees que sería un buen padre? No puedo cuidar ni de un animal, los que tuvo Stephan de niño yo los torturaba por puro aburrimiento y solo para joder a mí lindo y perfecto hermano.

—Estás hablando de animales, un recién nacido es otra cosa, de solo verlos te dan ternura, no creo que seas tan cretino y lastimes a alguien tan indefenso —comentó y nuevamente me quitó la botella.

—Tienes razón, no intencionalmente, pero de alguna manera la joderé… dañándolo.

—Creo que solo son los nervios de padre primerizo. Y sigo pensando que será bueno para ti de alguna manera.

—Lo que digas —respondí y le quité la botella para beber lo poco que quedaba. Rick se levantó del suelo y caminó al mini bar donde estaban las botellas, vi que tomó dos. Caminó nuevamente hacia donde me encontraba y se sentó, alcanzándome una nueva botella de _whisky_.

—Bien, avanzaste un poco con lo del bebé, ahora… ¿qué pasará con Katherine?

—Créeme que si no estuviera al mocoso dentro de ella, estarías presenciando una escena de crimen —expresé encogiéndome de hombros.

—¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te dijo? —preguntó curioso, instándome para que hablara más.

—Estuvo enferma y que los medicamentos contrarrestaron las pastillas —dije rodando los ojos—. Ni siquiera creo posible esa historia, estoy seguro que lo hace con otras intenciones.

—Lo que te dijo es posible, no es la primera vez que escucho algo así. ¿Por qué crees que es intencional?

—¿¡No es obvio!? ¡El sucio dinero fácil! Estaría asegurada su vida, llena de lujos y todas esas cosas que a las mujeres les encantan.

—No todas son iguales. —Lo miré incrédulo y levantando una ceja.

—No conozco ninguna santa, además a ese tipo de mujeres no les gusto y no me interesan las vírgenes puras, son realmente fastidiosas y no dan placeres carnales.

—Sin embargo, tendrías menos problemas con ellas.

—Stephan estaría encantado con ellas, tal para cual. Soy del tipo rebelde sin causa, que le encanta estar metido en problemas —respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

—¿Entonces, cuál es el problema con Katherine? Es igual que tú, además creí que te gustaba.

—Ese es el problema, solo nos llevamos bien en la cama, jamás la imaginé como mi mujer.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Nunca más ver a Katherine y quizás dar en adopción al mocoso —dije encogiéndome de hombros y tomando de la botella.

—No lo dices enserio —gritó Rick.

—Quizás me extralimité con lo del mocoso, pero lo de Katherine va enserio. De hecho, ya le quité sus privilegios y mandé a volar a Tanya.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Tanya? —preguntó asombrado.

—Es mujer y quiere mi dinero, antes de seguir con mi vida libertina me realizaré una vasectomía.

—¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Hablas enserio? ¿O es que estás borracho y hablas pendejadas?

—Un poco de ambas mi querido amigo —respondí tomando un largo sorbo de _whisky._

—Es mejor que te duermas, mañana hablaremos seriamente sobre este asunto.

—Rick, ya está decidido. Primero, la zorra puede quedarse el departamento, el que estará a nombre de mi supuesto hijo. Segundo, se le pagará una manutención pero solo lo justo y necesario para las necesidades del bebé. Tercero, una vez que el pequeño _monstruito_ nazca se contratará una niñera que ayudará a_ perrita_ con los cuidado, y me dirá, o mejor dicho te dirá que es lo que necesita para comprarlo. Cuarto, si la arpía cuida bien del embarazo le pagaré una cantidad de dinero, eso solo para prevenir que realice alguna estupidez. Todo por escrito. Simple y sencillo.

—¿Qué pasa con las visitas? —preguntó curioso.

—No lo sé, aún no lo decido.

—Es más sencillo si tienes una linda vida de familia.

—Te recuerdo, querido amigo, que tendría una vida de familia si mi ex novia no me hubiese cambiado por mi queridísimo hermano.

—Debes superarlo —dijo golpeando mi hombro.

—Se me da mejor ser un cretino que un buen samaritano.

—No lo dudo, sin embargo creo que esa es la razón por la que debes hacerte cargo del niño, quizás te ayude a olvidar tu resentimiento contra tu hermano y tu ex novia.

—Estás borracho, Rick —dije serio y levantándome como pude luego de beber mi sexta botella—. Será mejor que te duermas y dejes de hablar pendejadas, ya sabes donde dormir y prepárate que estaré con un genio de los mil demonios.

—Jamás tienes un buen día. Estoy más que acostumbrado a tu genio de los mil demonios.

—Solo cuando tengo una buena sesión de sexo salvaje estoy de buen humor, pero dadas las circunstancias estaré fuera de mis días de libertino hasta mi vasectomía.

—Ver para creer, Damon. ¡Ver para creer!

Diciendo esto último Alarick se levantó del frío suelo y caminó a paso lento a la habitación de huéspedes. Por mi parte, realicé mi camino apoyado de la pared con seis botellas de whisky en mi sistema, puedo decir que no me encontraba totalmente bien. ¡Mañana sería un día de mierda con un jodido dolor de cabeza adicional!

.

.

.

.

.

_—__Bien, escucho tu estúpida propuesta. _

_—__Sabes que no será nada fácil convencerlo_

_—__Estoy apurada y no quiero verlo, así que di lo que tengas que decir._

_—__Quiere pruebas de ADN, si es de él te prometo que no le faltara nada al niño._

_—__¿No cree que es suyo?_

_—__Yo sí, él no. Sabes cómo es de quisquilloso._

_—__Seré todo lo que quieras, pero jamás planearía una estupidez como esta. ¿Me ves como mamá del año? Estaba feliz como era. ¿Por qué ser madre cuando te ves cómo una vaca? Además jamás me han gustado los mocosos, ¡ni siquiera quiero que este dentro de mí!_

_—__El dinero es una buena razón para hacer locuras._

_—__¡Es una mierda! Tenía lo que se me antojaba con un solo chasquido de mis dedos. Obtenía lo que quería, ¿por qué cambiarlo? Sabía que perdería todo con esto, no soy estúpida._

_—__Es difícil creerle a las mujeres como tú._

_—__Lo sé, pero te aseguro que si fuera por mí ya no existiría o lo donaría._

_—__Un bebé no es una cosa que se pueda regalar…_

A lo lejos podía escuchar como hablaban. Me dolía la jodida cabeza y la voz chillona me molestaba. No quería abrir los ojos y encontrarme con la mierda de vida que tengo, en lo más profundo de mí cruzaba los dedos para que todo fuera un maldito sueño. Pero al tratar de despertarme y ser cada vez más consciente de la conversación… mis posibilidades se reducían a escombros.

Reconocí la voz de Rick y la chillona voz de la zorra. No quería abrir mis ojos, quería seguir dormido y que al despertar fuera solo un mal sueño, pero mi mente ya estaba en alerta y procesando la información.

Era consciente de todo lo sucedido ayer, la maldita noticia de Katherine y las palabras de Rick. Ahora escuchaba la conversación que mantenían. Me molestaba que Alarick no entendiera cuando le dije que jamás quería cruzarme con la arpía, y resulta que la trae a mi departamento.

_—__Escúchame muy bien, querido Rick, dile a Damon que tiene dos opciones: seré su mujer o que regale al mocoso, me da igual. No seré una mamá soltera, eso aparte de estar mal visto… reduce mis posibilidades de mis futuras conquistas._

_—__Damon no está interesado en ninguna de las dos opciones._

_—__Bien, su tercera opción es que…_

_—__No lo digas, deja mucho que desear tu actitud._

_—__Si lo piensas bien, es la mejor opción para todos, a Damon no le interesa el mocoso, a mí tampoco, jamás seriamos padres ideales, ¿por qué complicarnos la vida con algo así?_

Realmente quería asesinar a esta mujer, ¿cómo puede hablar tanta mierda junta? ¡Seré un maldito cretino, pero tan jodido no soy! ¿Por qué me enrede con una mujer como ella? ¡Cierto! Por su sexo salvaje.

¿Cómo pueden existir mujeres tan perras como ella? Dicen que un hijo es lo más preciado que alguien puede llegar a tener… pero en algo tiene razón, tanto ella como yo no estamos capacitados para criar un niño, si yo estoy como un jodido demente con la noticia, me imagino como debe sentirse Katherine con esto, quien es la que más cambios tendrá con todo esto. Quizás deba analizar la opción de adopción del niño, estará mucho mejor con una familia que si lo quiera…

_—__No te aseguro nada, pero hablaré con Damon, en unos días te daré una respuesta._

_—__Bien._

Por estar ocupado con mis pensamientos me perdí la última parte de la conversación, sentí como la puerta principal se cerraba de un portazo; por la forma de salir de ella deduje que no estaba contenta con lo que le dijo Rick.

No tenía ánimos para levantarme, pero debía hacerlo y hablar con mi amigo. Lentamente abrí mis ojos para ver el reloj que indicaban las seis de la tarde. Me levanté de un salto y me dirigí a la ducha, debía relajarme antes de hablar con Rick o mandaría todo al carajo.

La ducha se sentía bien, relajó mis músculos agarrotados por el mal rato, luego de diez minutos salí de ahí y me coloqué ropa; dejé mi habitación para encontrar a mi amigo en el _living_ viendo televisión.

—Estaba pensando en enviar a Katherine a despertarte con un dulce beso —manifestó mi amigo con malicia en su voz.

—Muy gracioso, no tengo cabeza para tus malas bromas —dije avanzando hasta el mini bar para sacar una botella de vodka.

—¿No has tomado suficiente? —Su voz sonaba preocupada.

—Con una noticia como la de ayer nada es suficiente —argumenté tomando un sorbo de la botella.

—Debemos hablar de algo que… —Lo corté antes de que siguiera hablando.

—Me debes una muy buena explicación del por qué la arpía estuvo en mi casa.

—¿Cómo sabes que…?

—Aún se siente su presencia diabólica —dije encogiéndome de hombros.

—¿Supongo que escuchaste algo?

—¿Qué quiere? —pregunté directo y frío.

—Como ya sabes, quiere que estés con ella para jugar a la familia feliz, cosa que dudo que tú quieras.

—Supones bien —afirmé tomando otro sorbo.

—La otra opción es que puedas darlo en adopción, dice no estar dispuesta a ser madre soltera.

—Tampoco es opción, aunque lo consideraré de aquí en adelante, depende de cómo se den las cosas.

—Hay una tercera opción, pero serían unos malditos al realizarla —sentenció mi amigo con un poco de odio en su voz.

—No soy tan cabrón para hacer algo así. No te preocupes, ya se me ocurrirá algo para dejar satisfecha a la arpía.

—Quizás pueda darte una idea, aunque no será de tu agrado.

—Soy todo oído —le insté bebiendo otro trago de la botella.

—Habla con tu hermano y su mujer, estoy seguro que Elena cuidaría bien al niño, además sabes que de igual manera piensan adoptar debido a la condición de ella.

—¿Qué te hace pensar tanta idiotez? ¿Fumaste algo indebido? ¿Bebiste mucho y te golpeaste la jodida cabeza?

—Si lo piensas bien no es una estupidez —arguyó mi amigo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que estarían de acuerdo con cuidar a mi engendro?

—Las razones suficientes. Como el hecho de que es tu hermano, por tanto tu hijo es su sobrino y corre su sangre en tu hijo; la segunda, Elena no puede tener niños, me dijeron que estaban dispuestos a adoptar, ella tiene muchas ganas de ser madre; tercero, tú eres un cretino y Katherine una arpía que no les importa su bebé, tu hermano y su mujer estarán más que de acuerdo con que no están nada capacitados para cuidar de alguien tan indefenso; cuarto, es lo mejor para todos. Cada uno estará feliz.

—Creo captar la idea —dije con intención de beber de la botella pero mi amigo en un rápido movimiento me la quitó de las manos.

—Te necesito cuerdo. Piénsalo, serán feliz todos. Tú no tendrás que preocuparte de nada que no seas tú, Katherine podrá seguir con su vida de zorra, y tu hermano y Elena tendrán un niño que cuidaran felices.

—No me opondría a ello, pero te olvidas de una razón importante y es que… ¡Detesto a mi hermanito prodigio!

—Bien, no veo que propongas algo para solucionar el problema.

—¿Supongo que ya le dijiste a la futura madre tu magnífica idea?

—Supones bien —exclamó sonriendo.

—¿Y qué piensa nuestra futura madre de ello?

—No tiene problema con eso, siempre y cuando se le page por ser una incubadora andante. —Comencé a reírme por la forma en que la llamó.

—Esas fueron sus palabras no mías —aclaró mi amigo al ver que reía—. Entiendo porqué te fascinaba tu futura mujer. —Pare de reír al instante por su mención y rodé mis ojos antes de hablar.

—Como es tu magnífica idea, tú hablarás con Stephan —le dije en tono serio y sin esperar replica alguna de su parte.

—Damon, puedo ser tu abogado y ayudarte con tus problemas, pero no seré tu maldito mensajero. Háblalo tú con tu hermano, es tu deber informarle en los líos que te metiste por no mantener tu polla dentro de tu pantalón.

—Recibirás una magnifica recompensa querido amigo. Sabes que cuando me conviene no soy tacaño con el dinero.

—Agradece que te ayudo con este lio, ya que no habrá una segunda vez, y menos mal que no tienes más hijos regados por la ciudad, estoy de acuerdo con tu vasectomía.

—Bien, veré que puedo hacer con lo de mi hermanito

—Tienes una comida con él y Elena en dos horas, más te vale que te apures si quieres llegar a tiempo.

—¡JODETE! —grité histérico.

—Como tu abogado debo encargarme de todos los detalles, y como tu amigo te aconsejo que te apresures, Stefan odia la impuntualidad y tú eres experto en ella.

—¡No pidas aumento de sueldo!

—Lo pediré cuando esté todo listo, en mi contrato no decía nada de solucionar este tipo de dramas.

—Con amigos como tú para que quiero enemigos —le dije entrecerrando mis ojos.

—Agradece que no le conté sobre tu tema al hablar, de ser así, tu hermano estaría aquí pateando tu trasero.

—¡Qué lo intente! —grité y volví a tomar de la botella.

—Deja de tomar, debes estar en tus cabales para que no hables estupideces… más de la cuenta. —Luego me quitó la botella.

—No eres mi mamá para que me controles.

—Algo que sin duda agradezco. El tiempo corre, Damon, si no quieres que yo mismo lave tu trasero mejor muévete, pasaré a dejarte. —Se dio media vuelta caminando de regreso al sillón para ver televisión, vi cómo se acomodaba y se empinaba un buen trago de vodka.

Le di mi mejor mirada de odio antes de caminar rumbo a mi cuarto para nuevamente bañarme, pero esta vez en la tina para realmente relajarme. Veía mentalmente cómo sucederían las cosas en casa de mi queridísimo hermano.

Primero, estaríamos todos incomodos debido a mi magnifica presencia, debido a que difícilmente podría quitar mi mirada profunda de su mujer; hace más de seis meses que no la veía… seis meses desde que ellos se casaron y comenzaron _"su vivieron felices". _ Como el buen cretino en el que me convertí, el día de la boda no dudé en hacer un enorme escándalo. Reí mentalmente al recordar cuales fueron mis palabras de buenos deseos hacia la parejita de recién casados. Una enorme razón más para que mi hermano me odie. Aunque no me arrepiento de nada, mejor así, era una razón suficiente para que ninguno de los dos me quisiera cerca.

Bien, luego de la incómoda bienvenida, nos sentaríamos a cenar la deliciosa comida que preparara Elena, era una de las cosas que me encantaba de ella, su manera de cocinar, además a mí me conquistaban con la buena comida. Stephan pensará que fui con el tema de los contratos, dándome por vencido y finalmente aceptando sus estúpidas peticiones, con lo que yo lo mandaría a la mierda y le tiraría mis irónicas palabras… que sería padre de un hijo de la zorra, Elena abriría enormemente sus lindos ojos de la sorpresa, mi hermano me _putearia _y probablemente trataría de golpearme por estúpido.

Una vez pasada la primera impresión, les contaría del magnífico plan de que ellos fueran los padres, de allí en adelante no sabía qué pasaría; puede que Elena lo acepte sin decir nada y probablemente convencería a mi hermano con el tiempo; o puede que ambos me manden a la mierda a mí y mis dramas; o que mi hermano como buen corazón de abuela me ayude y Elena se sienta incomoda por cuidar al hijo de su ex.

—¡Menuda mierda! —grité exasperado

Sentí como golpeaban la puerta del baño.

—Damon, llevas cuarenta minutos metido aquí adentro, ¡sal ahora o te sacaré a la fuerza! —gritó a través de la puerta mi amigo.

—¡Ya salgo mami! —le respondí riendo

—De nada te servirá esconderte, quieras o no te llevaré a donde Stephan. ¡Si tengo que vestirte como un niño malcriado lo haré! Estás advertido, ¡tienes quince minutos para salir y estar listo!

Sentí como la puerta del dormitorio daba un portazo, mi amigo debía estar realmente cabreado con mi actitud y mis problemas, pero lastima por él, era mi único amigo, el único que me soportaba y me entendía con mi actitud de mierda.

Suspiré frustrado y me hundí en la gran tina, esperando desaparecer o ahogarme para alejar toda la mierda…


End file.
